Bfdi is the best's Hurt And Heal Camp Season 1
So, everybody, this will be my first Hurt And Heal camp, it will have 15 (used to be 10) lives, 17 contestants and you can choose 2 contestants (No OC's allowed). The rules are just like the other Hurt And Heal Camps. And this HAH camp's name is: The Hurt And Heal Battle Between Objects From Lots Of Object Shows And Only One Can Win This Camp And Win Something That Is Random (Or THAHBBOFLOOSAOOCWTCAWSTIR) So, Sign-up as 2 contestants right now! Oh wait, nvm, it has started. NOT LETS GO HURT AND HEAL CRAZY!!! Contestants: ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey (Brawl of The Objects) - Bumblebee the transformer (11th/guilt) TestTubePro.png|Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) - Bumblebee the transformer Rocky2.png|Rocky (Battle for Dream Island) - Peeradon (15th/fagit) Tennis Ball 5.png|Tennis Ball (Battle for Dream Island) - Peeradon (16th/guilt) Dishsoaapppp.png|Dish Soap (Battle for Object Palace) - Infinityblade2005 (13th/guilt) AwesomePen.png|Pen (Battle for Dream Island) - Infinityblade2005 Snowglobe-0.png|Snowglobe (Object Overload) - PikminComet 212px-Cashy 2.png|Cashy (Article Insanity) - PikminComet OO Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin (Object Overload) - MePhone X Golf Ball ML.png|Golf Ball (Battle for Dream Island) - MePhone X (17th/guilt) Teardrop Pose (1).png|Teardrop (Battle for Dream Island) - Petr.kasuba.12 Bow.png|Bow (Inanimate Insanity) - Petr.kasuba.12 (14th/guilt) Rainbow Dash Pose.png|Rainbow Dash (Mah Lil' Gentlemen) - Commitment Baked mlg Qu1ck5c0p3r (10th/not a guilt) Leafy with shadow.png|Leafy (Battle for Dream Island) - Porcucuc46 250px-Coney FR.png|Coney (Object Overload) - Porcucuc46 200px-YinThatPro.png|Yin-That (Inanimate Insanity II) - JurgenHR Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball (Object Overload) - JurgenHR (12th/guilt) Lives: 15 lives (H4X!): Cashy 14 lives (Insanely Extraordinary!): 13 lives (Insanely Excellent!): Pumpkin, Pie 12 lives (Insanely Amazing!): Snowglobe 11 lives (Over The Limit!): Test Tube, Coney 10 lives (Extraordinary!): Leafy, Teardrop 9 lives (Excellent!): 8 lives (Amazing!): 7 lives (Awesome!): 6 lives (Pretty Good!): Yin-That 5 lives (Good!): 4 lives (Below Average!): 3 lives (Quite Bad!): 2 lives (Good!): 1 life (At Risk!): 0 lives (R.I.P): Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Bow, Dish Soap, Soccer Ball, Chocolatey, Rainbow Dash Tokens Yes! This HAH camp have tokens too! There are 6 kinds of Tokens. Every 2 days I will ask you guys 3 questions and if you guys answer it right, you will have a random Token. Also, you can only use 1 token every 3 days. The Tokens are: Save Me Token: You can only use it when you have <5 lives, using it will make everyone can't hurt you, they can only heal you. The Token's effect will be on for 18 hours only. Mix And Match Token: completely mix everyone's lives with another, this Token is quite risky tho. Swapping Token: Swap a contestant's lives with another contestant's. Magic Token: Gives you magic, everyday your lives will be heal 1 life for 2 days, and you can also heal another contestant you like for more than 1 time (You can only use it once per day). Reset Token: Will reset everyone's lives and change it back to 6. MLG Token: Gives you a bag of Dorito. That's it! 1st elimination: Me: Well, it looks like Golf Ball is eliminated. Sorry GB, I think that less people likes you (btw blame Phuo) Golf Ball: No ;-; Golf Ball's rank: 17th 2nd elimination: Me: Wow! TB, due to your owner keep hurting RD, you are now eliminated! TB: What? That's not fair! Me: Are you blind? It said that you got 0 live left, which means you're dead. TB: k ;-; Tennis Ball's rank: 16th 3rd elimination: Me: Rocky, you have been eliminated! Peeradon: w8 wot not dats impossibru Me: Of get or Rocky's rank: 15th 4th elimination: Me: OMFG 2 elimination in 1 day am to blind? Bow: w8 who's eliminated Me: U of course Bow: INNOVATIVE Bow's rank: 14th 5th elimination: Me: Get our Dish Soap! Dish Soap: w8 wot some givz Me: ur eliminated Of Dish Soap: not ;-; Dish Soap's rank: 13th 6th elimination: Me: SB ur eliminated get aut Snowball: no fuck u im high even on CZK thous stoopid cemp Me: I'm talking 2 Soccer Ball u idiot Soccer Ball: w8 wot? Soccer Ball's rank: 12th 7th elimination: Me: It looks like Chocolatey is eliminated Chocolatey: What? That's impossible! Me: Today everyone are all hurting you, which is 6 hurts, and a new record! Chocolatey: Well, at least I should have a prize Me: No fuck u Chocolatey's rank: 11th 8th elimination: RD: I know that I'm eliminated, so I will just finish myself. Rainbow Dash's rank: 10th Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Season 1 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Object Overload Category:Camp made by Bfdi is the best Category:Chocolatey Category:Test Tube Category:Rocky Category:Tennis Ball Category:Dish Soap Category:Pen Category:Snowglobe Category:Cashy Category:Pumpkin Category:Golf Ball Category:Teardrop Category:Bow Category:Leafy Category:Coney Category:Yin Category:Yang Category:Soccer Ball Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:Camps